Butterfly Sonata
by Im-Just-A-Paper-Girl
Summary: RainbowDash and FlutterShy have been the bestest of friends for years, rainbow looking out for her younger counterpart. but rainbow's been away at college for two years and FlutterShy finally graduates and joins her best friend. but its been two years, can FlutterShy compete with Rainbows new friends and can she keep up wit Rainbow? what happens if she cant? Flutterdash Human! AU
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever listened to your heartbeat? Laid there in silence and just listen? I do. It helps to sleep at night. I turn off and block out every source of light, and I lay very still, and I listen.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Wake up!" my head snapped back and forth as I was violently awoken. "Wha-what?" I squeaked. The shaking stopped but the room was still moving. "First day of school! Rise and shine!" I was out of bed at the word 'school'. I shoved her out of my room and immediately felt her weight on the door as I hopped around switching out my pajamas for day wear. Letting her back in, I brushed out my hair. "What are you doing here Rainbow?" I murmured, working out a tangle. "Well, this is your first day and I didn't want you to be late! So I decided to be your personal alarm clock!" she grinned, throwing her hands into the air. "Late?! Oh my gosh, what time is it?!" "5:32 am." I stopped brushing.

"Rainbow, I don't have classes for another three hours." I exclaimed, annoyed. "I know." She grinned. "Then why did you wake me up so early?" "I wanted to spend time with you before your big day. You know, in case its your last." She joked, nonchalantly hopping off my bed. Rainbow was two years older than me, and had already been a student at Central Equestria College for the two years it took me to graduate CloudsDale High School and follow her here. She came for the sports, I came for the arts.

"I'll make you pancakes." She decided, skidding out of my room. I collapsed back onto my comfortable bed, sighing loudly. Leave it to Rainbow Dash to actually be alive before 12, let alone at 5:30 just so she could wake me up just- just to spend time with me? I blushed at the thought and smiled, my heart warmed at the act.

"Um, what happened to pancakes?" I asked, sliding into the barstool as the marble island that replaced a table. Batter smeared her face and the powder stuck to her clothes, but all that was before me was a bowl of cereal. "I change my mind; I really don't want to know." "Good, now eat up." She said, pushing the bowl to me causing milk to splash out onto the countertop. I ate two or three spoonfuls and watched as the milk saturated the cornflakes.

I pushed the mushy slop around with my spoon till she came out of the bathroom, batter and powder free, dark spots where she had scrubbed it out on her shirt. She smelled like my hand soap. Wild Flowers. I dumped my bowl off into the sink, the milk swirling down the drain and sat on the couch with her. I tucked my feet under my green skirt. I made no comment on the charred pan and utensils and singed hand towel in the sink. "Um, what are we watching?" I asked. "Avengers." She hit play.

"Do you have everything?" she asked. I nodded. "Ok, now, this teach will seem pretty tuff at first, but just quote some sherbet frost and he'll melt." She instructed. I nodded. That would be easy at least. "Ok, I'll see you around." She said, patting my shoulder. I nodded and went inside. When I had been registering she had made sure all our different classes were at the same time.

"You're dismissed." I dropped my English notebook into my side bag and followed the rest outside. I girl with purple and pink hair held the door open for me. In the hallway, I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone grabbed my arm. "Yo, calm down 'Shy." "Oh! Oh my gosh, it's just you Rainbow!" I breathed, relieved. "Yeah, I am here to escort you to your next class." She said, sticking out her elbow. I looked at my shoes as I slid my hand into the crook of her arm.

We must have been quite the sight to see; even here in college we still got glances. It's because we were such opposites. She sported faded jeans, Vans, a band T, hoodie, and a beanie to cap her brilliant hair. Thick bodied, strong, with tanned skin, bright maroon eyes a crooked grin and spiky bold hair; she was a sharp contrast to my mellow colors and billowy skirts and too-big knitted cardigans and flats and willowy frame. We got stares in every setting we have been in together.

With the end of every class, I found her outside waiting to escort me to my next one. This was, in fact, not new at all. She had done this in high school for me all the time, but I had expected it to end here in college. It had been two years after all that we had been apart. She kept the habit of not keeping habits long. She delivered me to my next class and informed me she would pick me up there for lunch. She left before I could reply.

She wasn't there when I got out of class. I waited against the wall, tapping my fingers in the form of Moonlight Sonata, till a very active couple appeared close by, and I made my escape. Feeling forgotten, I followed a group to the on campus food court. I couldn't tell where the line began for anything, and there were too many people so finally I slipped outside to the courtyard.

People could eat out there, and there were groups of friends spotted about under the trees. I found a secluded spot and sank down into the dewy grass. Rummaging through my bag, I located a granola bar. A chittering sound alerted me that I was not alone. I smiled, and crumbled the bar into crumbs, offering some to the squirrel. It hesitated, sniffing, then nibbled from my hand. The squirrel ate my granola bar.

My ears tuned in to familiar laughter, and I looked to see Rainbow standing in the midst of a large group a few yards off. Before I could disappear, she saw me. Saying something to her friends, she jogged over to me. I could almost hear their thoughts. _She is ditching us for __**that**__ girl? Who is she anyways? _I was asking the same thing. She plopped down next to me and the squirrel retreated. "I missed you outside your class" she said, apologetic. "It's alright" I whispered.

She opened the paper bag she'd been clutching and the instant smell of fast food was released. Unwrapping her burger, she chomped down on it heartily. My stomach growled and I hoped she hadn't noticed. She looked over at me, and then reached into the bag again, taking out a greasy box of fries. I shook my head but she shoved them at me. I ate four fries.

After my last class was dismissed, I didn't have to wait this time. She was right outside, waiting for me. We linked arms and she led me out of the halls. My apartment was really just a dorm I was lucky enough to not have to share. Rainbow was the one with the apartment.

"So how was your first day?" she asked, inviting herself in and jumping onto my couch. I didn't reply, but instead unlocked the storage closet. It was a large space with a window that was opened near the ceiling. " come on out my lovelies." I cooed. They appeared from their spots in the nooks of the closest, and roamed the dorm. Angel, my rabbit in my arms, I walked over to Rainbow, who had Cleopatra my black cat purring in her lap. "Um, Fluttershy, you're not supposed to have pets in the dorms."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you survived your first week of college." She stated. I nodded. We were sitting outside in the campus courtyard. Neither of us had classes today, but she had dropped by earlier to see if I wanted to go outside. And by that I mean she said "You need sun." and dragged me out the door. I was sketching in the big yellow paper pad for one of my classes. Without warning, she fell back across my lap, disrupting my work. She didn't say anything, just made herself comfortable.

"Dude, just breathe." She said, sensing the tenseness in my body. I didn't. "Dude." She looked up at me, pushing up her aviators. "Take a chill pill. You survived, relax. Enjoy the sun." she said, setting her shades back down, obscuring her maroon eyes. Her smile remained. Her smile belonged to her and her alone. It was a blend of cockiness, a smirk, a child's grin, and an affectionate curve. And sometimes it had triumph, like the times she pulled jokes on me and they worked. That was the one I often wanted to just smack off her.

The sun soaked into my skin and my eyelids hung heavy. My limbs became sore and I relaxed against the tree. I rested my hand against my hand against her forehead, weaving my fingers into her boldly colored hair. I sighed, and closed my teal eyes. My hair fell across my face, masking the small smile that played on my lips.

Something brushed against my side, and I flinched, all the sleepiness gone like a frightened flock of birds. I looked down, ready to scold her. She grinned at me innocently, fiddling with a piece of charcoal used for drawing. She must have been reaching past me for it. She rubbed the black silky dust onto her thumb, observed it, then smeared it about her upper lip; affectively giving herself a poor imitation mustache. Poor as it was, I couldn't help but giggle.

Footsteps nearby interrupted our laughter. A group of people in the school's sports wear made their way over to us. "Hey Rainbow! Practice Time!" said one of the lead boys in the group, completely ignoring my presence. "Oh yeah!" she yelled, jumping up. My lap was suddenly cold. "You don't mind right Fluttershy?" She didn't wait for my reply.

After some time, I finally started to move. The daylight had shifted from warm gold to cold grey. I collected my belongings slowly. She had left still sporting her charcoal mustache. I walked in a sleep like trance back to the dorms. I was gone that it came as a sudden surprise to find myself sprawled on the floor and my things scattered. My head hurt and the pain was sharp, making my eyes tear up. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

Before me stood a girl my age. She had strong arms and long straw like hair. I noticed she had freckles. "You alright there?" she asked, offering her hand. I looked down, my hair falling in my face as she helped me up. "Didn't see you there partner. I was helping my cousin move in, I'm mighty sorry." She explained, gathering my things.

The door burst open again and luckily this time I was not in its path. "Apple Jack!" screamed another girl. She had blue eyes and enormous pink hair. Her wide eyes fell on me. There was a beat of silence. "Omigosh! You're new! My name's pinkie pie! This is my cousin apple jack! She's helping me move in! I'm throwing a party! You're invited! Oh, why are you crying?! I'll throw you a happy party!"

As she yammered on, I caught Apple Jack's eye. She must have seen the confusion and smiled. "She's a very, very,_very_ distant cousin." She laughed. Apple Jack was dressed in grass stained denim and faded flannel, her hair crowned with a cowboy hat. She had a country drawl that reminded me of apple pie. Pinkie Pie wore all bright pink and blue, in poufy clothes that matched her hair. She was bouncing up and down, talking at light speed.

We conversed for awhile, by that I mean Apple Jack talked, I nodded, and Pinkie Pie bounced. Apple Jack seemed like a nice enough person, but her cousin was scary. All I wanted was the peace of my dorm. I finally managed to tell them I had to go. "Say, I didn't catch your name?" asked Apple Jack. "Oh, um, it's Fluttershy." I mumbled, nodding to them and shuffling away. I stopped at the end of the hall and looked back. Another set of opposites.

My dorm was quiet. I let my friends out of their space. I kept them in there because Rainbow was right; you weren't allowed to have pets in the dorms. But I couldn't just leave them behind! They wouldn't have been cared for in my absence! So I smuggled them in. and kept them contained while I was away and unable to supervise them. Now free, they made themselves at home.

I scooped Angel into my arms and retreated to my room wearily. Slipping out of my flats I curled up on my bed, burying my face into his snow white fur. A rabbit's heartbeat was much faster than a human's, almost like a steady thrumming. There was a feeling in my core, very small, that I couldn't name. I broke into a cold sweat as I fell asleep stroking his fur.

Orange Street light stained my curtains and fell across my eyes. I woke up and my throat was sore. My eyes hurt to open but after a few blinks they were only heavy. My body hurt and my head was heavy. Angel was gone and the clock read 3:04. I made my way to the bathroom sorely, the price for sleeping at odd hours.

I ran a warm bath and filled it with mountains of bubbles. I slipped into the water with a sigh, the bubbles tickling my chin. The hot water worked to soothe me and melt the weariness from my limbs. It was relaxing, and erased that feeling somewhat. It blurred the feeling so I could forget it. I closed my eyes and took a breath, sinking under the water.

The water woke me up completely, and by 4:24 am I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep on my own. I twisted my wet hair into a bun and sat on the couch. I turned the TV on and channel surfed, locating the discovery channel. The show was about deep sea creatures like electric jelly fish and vampire squid. The narrator had a deep, British voice that was soothing.

His voice must have worked because the next time I opened my eyes it was daylight. I stretched and yawned, blinking sleepily Cleopatra was curled up against me purring. I sat up and smiled. With no classes today, I was in for a quiet time with my pets. I got out my easel and a canvas. Staring at the cleanness, I debated what to create.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took forever for this to upload, I've had a lot going on in reality XP damn reality .

The brick scraped against my elbow, stinging. I was backed against the wall of the building, hidden away by the stair case that led into it. I stood completely still, wishing I could melt into the red stone. Because that feeling was back again. The nameless feeling in the pit of my stomach that made my skin cold and hot at the same time, like cold river water you could feel on a hot day as you drink. I didn't like this feeling, it was new, and unsettling, and I hated how it creeped up inside, taking hold like unruly vines.

Rainbow was only a little ways off, across the steps and side walk, near the grass. She was with her friends, the same people that hung around her like moths to a light. She was laughing loudly, throwing her head back, grinning. She never laughed like that with me. She laughed of course, but it was much quieter, hushed. Like when you are face to face with a deer and don't want to scare it off. I watched her tackled one of her friends to the ground, ruff housing. She was ruff with me sometimes, the times she tickled me or took me down with her to the ground. But compared to what I was witnessing, it was obvious she was careful with me, like I was fragile. She had to control herself with me.

Somewhere deep inside of me, the littlest bit of me that was like my sister took hold. I broke from the wall and shuffled my way over to her. Her friends were all sport jocks and junkies, the people I took special care to avoid normally. They terrified me. My walk was partial death march, and partially a dare, a challenge. I was challenging myself to not be shy, to claim her as my friend. "Hi." I murmured.

"Fluttershy?!" she exclaimed. She stared at me, her maroon eyes large. "Hi." I repeated. The group was silent; they didn't know what to think of me. Rainbow didn't know what to think of my willingly approaching a group. She recovered quickly though, with a gentle laugh, and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. She picked up their conversation and I was lost. My small streak of confidence died out.

Her friends occasionally glanced at me, a mixture of curiosity and confusion, and some judgment, or was that… jealousy? Rainbow kept me close, but we barely made contact, she was being careful. She didn't introduce me, or even try to include me in the conversation. I had thought she might, if I pushed myself into her circle. Clearly, I was very wrong on that note. It was as if I wasn't even there, just a part of the background, empty space. I waited till she moved, to punch her friend's shoulder, then I slipped out. No one noticed. No one.

That feeling returned as I sat still, staring at the still empty canvas. I had everything set and ready to be used. But no inspiration. Not even Angel could blur that feeling. It seemed to be seeping outwards. I was gone again. I was lost in the emptiness of that canvas. Cleopatra's meows did nothing to reach me. I was so gone, I didn't register the knock on the door.

When I snapped back to the here and now, I hurried to the door. In the distorted view of the peep-hole, I saw a certain straw-haired girl and her bubble gum cousin. I unchained the door and smiled at her. "Pardon the interruption, but Pinkie and I were wondering if you'd like to join us to the bake fair in town." She drawled. I was surprised to be invited.

"I hope you don't mind, we looked you up in the registering." She said, walking at a restful pace beside me my shuffles. Her hyper relative was bouncing up ahead of us, excitedly sampling anything edible. "its quite alright." I smiled. Apple Jack has a nice smile and an honest face. Pinkie bounced back to me, jumping in my face. Her face was painted to resemble a loin's. She roared. I burst into uncharacteristically loud laughter.

"Oh, here our family's booth!" Apple Jack steered us to the right, where a checkered booth sat, every product and baked item steaming deliciously apple made. The spot was monitored by an elderly woman with the wisps of her white hair pulled into a bun. She was introduced as Granny Smith, and the little pink haired girl with a big bow was introduced as Apple Bloom. She was Apple Jack's little sister, and was, quite truthfully, adorable. They made me taste a bit of each thing they sold.

A large crate with more goods came lumbering towards us, supported by two strong arms. "Ah! This is my big brother, Big Macintosh!" Apple Jack took the crate from the arms to reveal the person they were attached to. He had a surprising gentleness about him, with a kind smile and that same dash of freckles as displayed on his sisters, a family trait. He was surprised to see a newcomer and the color in his cheeks deepened.

"Mac, this here is Fluttershy, a new pal of ours." Wide eyed, he stared at the ground. He shyly offered me his hand and I shook it. "It's a pleasure, miss." His voice was deep, and had that same drawl to it as his family's. I felt the flushing heat in my face and knew I was blushing just as he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I've been gone, lot to do between making up school work and therapy and waiting for replies to my texts . you know who you are... JUST KIDDING LOVE YOU ALL **

**File Name: Thaddeus Cordbin **

**History: Disturbing the peace, arson, theft, vandalism. **

**Peer Counselor: Fluttershy Venlighe **

I was terrified as I sat in the small office space. Peer Counseling was a requirement for one of my classes. I had thought I'd get something easy, but arson? This guy sounded like he should be in a prison, not just peer counseling! The door burst open and I jumped.

"Thaddeus Cordbin! At your service! Although, you may call me Discord!" he announced, sauntering into the room. He had a bony, lanky figure and was towering in height. Burnt gold eyes that reflected red in the fluorescence and silver white hair with black under lights. He sat upside down in the chair opposite me, his booted feet dangling in the air as he thoughtfully stroked his goatee.

"Um, I'm – I'm Fluttershy…" I whispered, avoiding his gaze. He grinned at me, then scowled. "I suppose you did this for class and expected to get some weepy popper, but you got stuck with me." He said, examining his black finger nails. "Don't think you can fix me because there's nothing to fix. The world is too normal and everything I have been accused of doing is simply me trying to the world more amazing because _Discord is Beauty_."

Our session was 45 minutes long. That was the most terrifying 45 minutes of my life. He took out a sharpie and began scribbling on the desk. An objection timidly left my lips but was quickly silenced. I sat as far away from him as possible.

He is already there when I arrive for our next session. This time he has a pocket knife. He switched the blade in and out, tossing it in the air. After our first session, I had quickly made my way to the office to ask to be assigned to someone else, anyone else. But then on my way, I saw him again. He was alone and talking to himself. " I'll call a friend for a ride. You forgot Discord, you have no friends." He hissed, kicking at the steps.

"We are going to be friends." I said, breaking my silence. He looked up from the carving in the desk. "And how is that?" he switched the blade in. "Because I decided so." He laughed, a bellowing laugh. "Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but I don't have friends." He returned to digging his blade into the desk. I was quiet, thinking. "Th-that's exactly why we are going to be friends. Everyone needs a friend." I determined. He looked at me and smiled.

It was raining when we left our office space. I had come prepared, already opening my yellow umbrella. He cursed, staring up at the grey clouds. His view became obscured and he looked down, surprised to see me sharing my umbrella. "Come on, I've got some tea." I smiled. He made no objection.

"I must say, you have quite the quaint little set up here." He mocked a British accent. I ignored the nervous feeling fluttering in my stomach as he plopped down on the couch. "You can stay here till the rain stops." I said, putting some snacks onto a plate for him. He was wandering around my dorm, exploring. He stopped and observed the blank canvas on the easel, stroking his goatee. "An Artist." He stated.

"Oh, um. Sort of. But I haven't been able to think of what to paint lately." I set down the tray. "Well, that right there is your problem! Art doesn't come from the mind, its felt from the heart." He picked up his cup, it looked so fragile in his hand. "Huh." I mused, pouring myself some steaming tea.

"The rain doesn't look like its going to stop. Looks heavier in fact." He stated, looking out at the downpour. "Oh, um." I didn't know what to do. Should I let him stay? That's the kind thing to do… "I'll be going." He said, heading for the door. "Oh! Wait!" I caught his arm. "You can borrow this." I handed him my sunshine yellow umbrella. He took it, smirked, and left.

A loud bang on the door made me drop the dish I had been cleaning. It shattered on the floor and I rushed to clean it up. My hands slicked with soap, the ceramic cut deep into my palm. I stared wide eyed as my blood poured out onto the floor. Still staring, I pressed my hand down in a trance, smearing the red on the linoleum.

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy- What are you doing?!" Rainbow pulled me up from the ground, cradling my injured hand. "I broke a plate." The crimson cast spell was broken. "God… ok. Let's get you cleaned up ok? I'll take care of the plate." She herded me out of the kitchen. Glancing back at the mess, she shook her head, as if to shake a fear.

She lifted me up onto the rim of the counter, digging out the first aid kit. I stared at the deep gash tearing across the "M" of my palm. "How did you get in?" I asked, still not completely back to myself. The cut burned, but it didn't hurt. She was washing the blood off, cleaning the wound. "You gave me a spare, remember?" "Oh." She spread the Neosporin around the wound, then began to bandage it tightly. "Too tight?" "No."

I sat on the bar stool, watching her clean. I had offered to help but she snapped up and said a firm "No." She didn't question, or comment on the smears of crimson, but there was a dark look in her eyes. "So." She washed her hands. "I haven't seen you in a while." She said. I just looked at her. She was silent for a while. She was done, and there was no evidence of the broken plate or the blood. We sat in silence, avoiding each other's eyes.

Without a word, she wrapped her arms around my tummy and lifted me up. She walked me over to the couch and plopped down, still holding me. Because of this, she was squeezing me like a teddy bear. She buried her face in my hair, her breath tickling my ear. I blushed brightly. "Rainbow! What are you doing?" I squeaked, squirming in her grasp.

"Just relax." She said. It was obvious I had no choice, so I tried my best, taking deep breaths. Eventually, it did work. I relaxed into her, closing my eyes. Our breathing slow to match each other's and I could feel her heart beat. Steady. Strong. "Fluttershy?" "Mhhm?" "You're going to be ok, remember that please. Don't go back to that time." "Ok." "Fluttershy?" "Mhhm?" "I'm going to stay tonight." "ok." I was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**-_- so yeah maybe this is why I stole your hats. but you already knew that. DONT GIVE ME ANY PROBLEMS ABOUT IT. **

**and to my other readers! I hope you enjoy! **

I was sad to find myself in bed, alone, tucked into the blankets like a child. I stretched, pulling my cardigan closer around me. I stumbled into the kitchen, picking at my loosened bandage. "Oh, good! You're awake! Finally!" she greeted, a bit too loudly for my sore head. She handed me a plate of toast. "You're still here?" I asked sleepily. "I never left." She sat down across from me with her own plate. We ate in silence, waiting.

"Fluttershy… I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. I've just been so busy lately." I didn't want to hear this. It was too early for this. "I mean, I have sports all year round and-"a sharp, melodic series of knocks interrupted her. I got up to answer it. "I just came by to return this." He said, placing the umbrella in my hands. He gave me a toothy grin, his brown-red eyes crinkling. "Fluttershy, who's at the- Fluttershy! What's he doing here?!"

She yanked me away from the door, trying to slam it in his face. "Rainbow! Wait!" I wedged myself into the doorway, blocking her path. "Fluttershy get out of the way!" she grunted. "No, he was just returning my umbrella." She let go of the door. I pushed it open and let him in with an apologetic look.

"Why did he have your umbrella?" she was glaring. "Miss Fluttershy here is my peer counselor. When it rained yesterday she allowed me to make use of her umbrella. I am simply returning it. Oh, and she's done wonders in the counseling! She's a natural!" he spoke eloquently. She looked at me for a confirmation of his story. I nodded to her and she grunted.

"Well, I can see that I am intruding so I shall be on my merry way." He patted me on the head like a toddler. I giggled as he waltzed out my door with a final jab of "Good luck on your next game Dashie!" My laughter died when I saw the homicidal look in Rainbow's eyes. "You're friends with _him_?!" "Yes…" I suddenly feeling ashamed. And then I wasn't.

"Shouldn't you just be glad I'm even making friends?" I challenged, peeking out at her through my hair. "I am, but did it have to be him?" "Yes. I'm his only friend. He's not as bad as he seems." I justified. She didn't say anything. "Plus, plus! I made two other friends! Applejack and Pinkie Pie!" I crossed my arms like a five year old would do. She looked surprised. "You… did this on your own?" I nodded. "Well it wasn't like you were there to help me." I muttered.

Instantly I wished I could snatch the words back. She looked at me, her large eyes hurt. "I- I'm sorry Rainbow." I could feel hot tears in the backs of my eyes. She didn't yell. She didn't leave. She just stood there. Then she swooped forward and hugged me tightly. "Dork." She laughed. I smiled, my eyes wet. "Lets get you to class." She tugged my arm.

Rainbow had been missing from my life lately. She was rarely there when I got out of class, and I often ate alone at lunch. My afternoons were quiet and my mornings were slow. She was so busy between sports, classes and her friends, she never had time for me anymore. This was what I expected when I first came here. Not today.

She was outside every class, linked her arm with mine and stayed with me at lunch. We sat tucked away in my little nook. She brought two lunches today, or rather, one huge lunch. She gave me half, and I was so happy I ate my entire share. She threw away our trash and returned with a mischievous grin. She dove forward, jabbing her fingers into my sides; I spazzed out into a fit of giggles.

"Breathe." She said. We were collapsed on the grass, breathing heavily. My sides hurt. I propped myself up on my elbows, smiling at her. She was a knitted beanie. I snatched it off her, mussing her rainbow hair. She snatched it back, then pulled it down my head, covering my pink hair. "Keep it." She smirked. I lowered my eyes, pulling it down to cover my face.

Stealing her jackets or beanies or scarves had always been a habit of mine, since we were little. I never wore them and I never kept them for more than a week, well, at least I tried not to. I felt almost honored that she said I could keep it. But not only that, this was her favorite one, the color of her eyes. It felt almost as if I had been crowned, like royalty.

I walked with more confidence to my next class. I even spoke in our partner project. I was partnered with the purple and pink haired girl who held the door for me on my first day. Twilight Sparkle was her name and she was easily the top of the class. She was happy that I actually helped verbally with the assignment.

She had practice after our last class, so I returned to my dorm with her hat and her promise to come over afterwards. I was sitting in my room listening to the radio. When I felt safely alone, I took her hat off, brushing the fine knit yarn. Then I buried my face into the softness, breathing in. This may seem odd, but this was the real reason I stole her stuff.

Because it smelled like her. She was safety, and comfort, and happiness and she couldn't always be with me so I could at least pretend she was there, hugging me. There were no words to describe her scent. It didn't come from a bottle, it wasn't a spray or a soap or detergent. It was her. She was wonderful. It was almost as if I was getting high off it, though I'd never let her know I did this.

She came by around six, washed up with pizza in hand. "Cheese, your favorite" she kicked off her shoes. "Plain and simple." I got out paper plates. She'd taken away all the ceramic. The pizza was hot and delicious on my tongue. "How was your practice?" I asked, waiting for her to finish chewing. "Good! I really kicked Soarin's ass today in the practice game!" she pumped the air with her fist.

"You know…" she sat back now, her excitement gone. In its place was a more serious tone to her voice. "My teammates said something interesting today." "What would that be?" "They thought we were dating. And I didn't-"a sharp knock interrupted her. Rainbow followed me to answer it. In all her perfection and with four suitcases stood my sister. And I saw the look in Rainbow's eyes as she took in the girl before us. And I knew that whatever she had just been saying, whatever she had just been feeling for me was _gone_.


End file.
